God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: this is a HxR fic. Heero and Relena are in London, England and a bunch of things happen. please r+r


                       God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You

_Can this be true? Tell me is this real? How can I put what I feel into words?_

Heero looked across the road. There she was. As beautiful as she was when he first met her on the beach shore. It was a rainy day. They were both in London, England. Here the rain was very recent and came everyday almost. Her hair flapped in the ruff breeze. She had golden brown hair always in the hairstyle as when he first met her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but his work kept that from happening.

My life was complete, I thought I was whole 

He looked at the computer screen. Not only was he alone and with no one, he desperately wanted her to start a family with. **_I mean, come on! Duo's married, Quatre's married, Wufei's married, and even Trowa! Why shouldn't I have a wife? It's not like it's gonna kill me! But Doctor J won't let me live a life of my own. That's the last straw! He pushed to far! The war is way over! _**Heero thought. **_BAAAM!_** Lightning crashed. He looked out the window and shook his head. He folded the lab-top up again and grabbed his umbrella and walked out the building.

Why do I feel like I'm control? 

Relena looked up from her book and out the window. **_Another rainstorm? You have got to be kidding me? Oh well, back to reading._** Relena thought. As she turned back to her book another lightning bolt thrashed outside and knocked the electricity out. **_Ok, no more book. Now what? _**She put her bookmark in place then put it back on the shelf. She grabbed the flash-light right next to it and turned it on. She walked to her bedroom and turned the light off and flopped on her bed. **_I really need to get married or I'll burst! I mean, I've been romance novels ever since I met Heero Yuy. _**

She looked dreamily at the ceiling. "Oh what a day it would be! Heero wearing a black tuxedo and I in a fabulous white wedding dress. We would be the perfect couple! And I have to go back to the Embassy in a few weeks! What if he doesn't propose to me but another girl? And what if…" she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I never that love could feel like this 

Big Ben struck 12 midnight. As the night went on peacefully, Heero jumped up and out of bed. He heard sirens heading towards Relena's house. 

"Uh oh!" he ran to his telephone and called up the Preventer's office because he knew Duo was still on duty.

"Hello Preventer's office this is Duo speaking." Duo said with his usually cheery voice.

"Duo it's me."

"Oh hey Heero."

"Duo, check and see what's going on outside!"

"Oh yeah! There's a break-in at Relena's house. I'm just on my way there." They hung up and Heero got dressed quickly. He ran outside and to Relena's house. Police cars surrounded the area as Duo's car came to the scene.

"Sorry sir, you are not permitted to pass police borders."

"I'm of the Preventer's Nation Wide Association or PNWA. I am permitted to pass any police or any other such border." Duo said not cracking any emotion like on MiB. 

"Yes sir." They allowed him to pass. He bursts in the door to hear a girl screaming and shots being fired. Heero, despite not having a badge saying he could pass, burst past the guards and into the building.

"HEERO! DUCK!!" Duo said as he fought the mystery man shooting Relena.

"Heero!!" Relena yelled. Heero ran past Duo and the mystery guy and towards the bleeding Relena. She cried into his shirt.

"I was so scared." She said as Heero picked her up in his arms like a child. Then, they heard a final shot. Duo shot the man. Heero ran out the building and dropped Relena off then ran back in the house. Tears streamed down his face as he saw a sight he'd never thought he'd see in his life. Duo, had died. When Duo had shot the man, the force of the gun had killed him also because his body was extremely weak by the time the fight had ended.

Duo's wife and three kids ran in and saw him lying there with a smile on his face. 

"Duo!!" Sheila yelled.

"Daddy!!" screamed the kids. Heero picked up the limp body and walked out. Meanwhile, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had just arrived when Heero walked out. Relena was fine and to be hospitalized. Heero walked over to the others to show them Duo's body. The smile there on his face made them smile. Though despite the death of their greatest friend, they smiled because, though Duo being dead, he smiled therefore they smiled. Relena was taken to the hospital and Duo's funeral was scheduled for as soon as Relena was out.

And you changed my life with just one kiss 

Heero had proposed to Relena and soon the two were married. After the wedding they had Duo's funeral. Though, Heero being Duo's first friend he had bought Duo tomb. On the tomb's wall it said:

Duo Maxwell

Colony 180 to A.C. 200

This brave young man died rescuing Queen Relena from a burglary. Though, despite his weak body after a hand-hand combat with the very burglar, he shot the burglar and in the process the gun propelled enough force to kill this 20 year old young man. Though dead, he died with a never-ending everyday smile. God Bless him!

How can it be that right here it feels like there's an angel with me? 

Heero lay asleep with his new wife. The room got quite cold and Relena snuggled up Heero. Then they both felt as if somebody was watching them. They looked up to see a very faint yet very clear picture of Duo looking down on them and smiling. "Good night." He said then disappeared. 

"Heero, did you-,"

"Just see that yes I did. Relena, I think we have a guardian angel now."

"Yes."

It's a miracle 

Heero watched as Relena gave birth to his beautiful daughter. He was father.

"What should we name her Heero?" Relena asked holding their bundle of joy.

"I don't know. Hey Duo, what do you think?" The room still was normal temperature but Duo appeared again and said in a whisper, "Sunrise." Then he disappeared.

"How about, Sunrise."

"That would be perfect for her Heero."

Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep 

Heero looked at his daughter as she got her first kiss from her boyfriend. She knew that she had a guardian angel also. Duo watched over Heero's family and the others' as well as for his along with it. Sunrise had turned into a beautiful young woman. She looked her mother and sometimes acted like her father. When her boyfriend left she ran into her father and mothers' opened arms.

"I love you mom and dad!" She said.

Your soul is like a secret I could never keep 

Heero watched as his beautiful daughter kissed her new husband. Relena had died from cancer in her left arm. But now, he had two guardian angels. He knew that both Duo and Relena were right there watching. Heero was completely fulfilled.

When I look into your eyes I know that God must have spent A little more time on you 

Heero stood in the waiting room. His son-in-law ran out. 

"Heero, I'm a father! You're a grandfather! I have a son!"

Heero walked into the room and looked at his grandson. He looked just like Duo.

"I think we should name him Duo." His daughter said. Then all of them saw Duo appear and bend down and kiss the baby.

"Thank you." He said and disappeared.

End.

Author's notes: OMG!! This story made me cry. Or at least get me on the verge of crying. Send good reviews!  


End file.
